The present invention relates to a structural element of a toy construction kit.
Small children have a very strong inclination for assembling of construction models from structural elements. The more appearance of the thus-assembled models corresponds to appearance of construction elements in an actual practice, the stronger is a desire of children to assemble such models from the structural elements. In order to provide for a possibility to assemble models which look very similar to the actual constructions, special structural elements have been proposed in the art which have means forming a window or a door and also have outer surfaces provided with connecting means for connecting these structural elements to other structural elements. These structural elements formed with the window or door can be assembled in a toy model instead of other structural elements. Such structural elements have some disadvantages. It is understood that they have a particular character or pattern and for this reason they cannot be used for other purposes except of for the purpose of forming a window or a door. Besides, they have different shapes and for this reason are very expensive.